Tsukiyo no Otome
by Yume-chan27
Summary: Malam itu langit bersinar terang. Dua pemuda yang terjaga menyadari ada sesuatu yang datang malam itu. Keduanya berjalan masing-masing, mencari sumber yang membuat langit yang hitam bersinar oleh cahayanya. Seorang gadis cantik turun dari langit, tampak seperti kelinci bulan yang tersesat. Kedua pemuda itu melihatnya dari kejauhan.


Tsukiyo no Otome

**Summary: **Based from VanaN'Ice song, Tsukiyo no Otome

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid or VanaN'Ice is not mine. But their mine in my heart ...^^

Author's note: Lagu terbaru VanaN'Ice akhirnya keluar..! Wow! betapa senangnya gua waktu buka channelnya Natsu-p setelah sekian lama dan langsung disuguhin lagu baru... emang, jodoh gak kemana... wkwkwk. Berhubung author ragu sama arti indonya, (Gadis Bulan/ Gadis di Malam Bulan(?)) jadi pake judul aslinya aja, deh

Author: Sumpah, gw masih inget waktu pertama liat Len di lagu ini *ngayal lagi ampe nosebled

Len: Jadi serem sama author tukang ngayal *bergidig

Kaito: Namanya aja Yume—tukangngimpi ==

Gaku: Untung gak di dunia yg sama. Bisa abis entar lu Len dimakan ama ni orang *ngapus air mata kadal

Len: *ikutan nangis

Yaudah

Happy reading! enjoy...

(Oh iya, di sini pada gw namain... Kaito: Aoi, Gaku: Mura, Len: Usako,, *biar gk bosen)

Tsukiyo no Otome

By: Yume-chan27

Malam itu langit bersinar terang. Dua pemuda yang terjaga menyadari ada sesuatu yang datang malam itu. Keduanya berjalan masing-masing, mencari sumber yang membuat langit yang hitam bersinar oleh cahayanya.

Seorang gadis cantik turun dari langit, tampak seperti kelinci bulan yang tersesat. Kedua pemuda itu melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Kedua kaki si kelinci yang baru pertama kali berpijak di bumi itu ternyata menyentuh dinginnya air di sebuah genangan kolam dekat sana. Ia terkesiap, begitu takjub dengan pengalaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Senyumnya terkembang, lalu dengan sendirinya ia menari.

Pemuda ungu itu tak mampu menahannya lagi, ia keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama sahabatny si biru. Aoi berusaha mencegahnya, namun tangannya tak sampai. Yang bisa ia lakukan kemudian hanyalah mengikuti langkah sahabatnya yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

Si kelinci yang tengah menari itu menyadari sebuah suara dari balik semak, ia mendelik, merasa takut akan apa yang mungkin muncul dari sana.

Mura muncul dengan tenang, sambil tersenyum ia berusaha mengajak kelinci itu bicara.

Usako si kelinci tak menganggap kedua orang itu sebagai bahaya, malahan ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Usako mulai berlari, mengajak keduanya bermain bersama, berlarian di atas genangan yang dingin di bawah terangnya sinar bulan.

Pada satu titik ia melompat, sosoknya terlihat begitu indah di balik bulan besar keemasan. Membuat kedua warna di belakangnya hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

Pada suatu malam, Usako kembali terjaga. Ia duduk di balkon rumah Aoi dan Mura, tempat yang mereka bagi di bumi ini.

Kedua kakinya tak henti berayun-ayun sambil terus bersenandung, namun matanya tak memperlihatkan bahwa ia sedang bahagia. Matanya terus memandang ke arah bulan yang bagai juga sedang menatapnya.

Ia kemudian bangkit perlahan, melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat ke arah bulan. Lalu, bagai berbisik ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Ia tidak sendiri, di balik tirai jendela rumah itu, Aoi dan Mura memperhatikannya. Bukan apa-apa, mereka hanya menyadari sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Apa yang hatimu pikirkan ketika memandang bulan dengan wajah sedih itu?"

* * *

Pagi pun datang, Usako kembali terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Ia terus berlarian menyusuri padang rumput luas di belakang rumah bersama kedua pemuda itu, persis seperti kelinci.

Baik Aoi dan Mura telah menyimpan perasaan istimewa pada Usako, tapi mereka tak pernah berpikir untuk saling berebut atau menginginkan gadis itu. Yang cukup mereka lakukan saat ini adalah menghabiskan banyak waktu yang indah bersamanya.

Usako menghampiri Aoi yang tengah berdiri seorang diri di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Lalu dengan tingkahnya ia bercerita tentang apa pun yang menurutnya menakjubkan. Aoi bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara, sehingga ia hanya menanggapi ocehan itu dengan senyuman yang lembut.

'Jika diutarakan dengan kata-kata, mungkin akan terasa lebih nyata,' ia bergumam dalam hati.

Melihat wajah bahagia Usako di hadapannya, tanpa sadar ia berbisik, "Mungkin aku tak akan sanggup hanya untuk mendengar bahwa suatu saat kau akan pergi."

Mura yang lebih menyukai ketenangan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan santai menyusuri taman itu. Kemudian matanya menangkap Usako yang tampak sedang memetik beberapa bunga di padang rumput.

Usako bangkit menyadari Mura berjalan mendekatinya. Dalam hati mungkin ia sudah menyadari perasaan pemuda itu untuknya. Tidak seperti Aoi yang menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga tak diketahui oleh Usako.

Berbalik dengan Usako yang bangkit berdiri, Mura malah menurunkan tubuhnya, memandang gadis itu dari sudut pandangnya. Usako terdiam. Mura mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. Lalu berkata dengan kesungguhan hati karena ia tahu tak mungkin ada tempat baginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada gadis bulan ini.

"Jika kau sedang kesulitan, meskipun hati ini harus terkoyak, aku akan melindungimu." Usako membulatkan matanya, sedikit tak paham dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Karena aku memikirkanmu." Mura mengakhiri. Meskipun begitu Usako tetap tersenyum, menghargai segala apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan untuknya.

* * *

_Waktunya pun telah datang._

* * *

Malam itu lagi-lagi Usako berdiri sendiri di bawah sinar rembulan. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, baik Aoi maupun Mura menyadarinya.

Mereka kini berada di atas sebuah pintu kuil, tempat pertama kalinya Usako datang kemari.

Gadis itu mengenakan tudung yang selama ini ia kalungkan di lehernya, lalu berbalik menghadap kedua orang yang seperti sedang menunggunya.

Kelinci itu tersenyum, "Mungkin keberadaanku di sini hanya akan menghancurkan kalian." Usako mengulurkan sebuah kalung mutiara yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama ini.

"Jika sudah begitu, biarkanlah aku menghilang dengan tenang dan kembali pulang." Kedua tangannya memecah kepingan mutiara itu hingga bertebaran, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir.

Aoi hanya mampu menahan diri dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan tekanan dalam hatinya, ia sudah menduga saat ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Sementara itu, Mura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus diam memandang gadis yang akan meninggalkannya itu. Ia berlari ke atas pintu kuil.

Digenggamnya tangan gadis itu, berlutut di sampingnya. Ia menunduk dan berusaha memohon supaya gadis itu tetap di sini bersama mereka.

Bulan bersinar semakin terang, menandakan batas waktunya. Usako melihat Mura yang tampak menyedihkan di matanya. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa ingin tetap tinggal, tapi tak bisa.

Dengan berat hati, Usako menarik tangannya. Lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menghilang dalam kilauan cahaya keemasan.

Hancur sudah.

Mura merasa sangat menyesal telah melepaskan tangan itu. Ia tertunduk begitu dalam. Aoi yang kini berdiri di belakangnya juga turut merasakannya. Perasaan yang melekat kuat itu masih tersisa. Mengingat hari-hari yang telah mereka lewati bersama, hanya membuat air mata mengalir lebih deras.

Tangan, kaki, bahkan hati yang bagai hancur itu terkulai lemah.

"Jika aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, maka tak ada lagi yang kubutuhkan."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..."

FIN

Author ngerasa begitu semangat pingin bikin ceritanya setelah lagu barunya ini rilis. Ceritanya bagus, kyk kelinci bulan gitu, ya? Len pun makin cantik aja. Setelah sekian lama gak jumpa, malah bikin orang langsung diabetes. Sumpah, jahat banget lu Len...

Tapi seneng banget akhirnya kelaksana juga...

I Love VanaN'Ice! I always waiting for your new song!

Review please?


End file.
